The *Diary* Of Harry J. Potter
by WizardGurl
Summary: Look inside the pages of Harry's Diary...
1. Opening the Diary

The Diary of Harry J. Potter  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
Got up to a very odd dream with my scar hurting. What could this mean, Voldermort can't be near can he? I wrote a letter to Sirius Black. Dudley looks a bit fatter did her learn to cook? I got an invitation from Ron, stupid git put too many stamps on it.  
  
The Diary of Ronald Weasley  
  
9:00 a.m.  
  
Woke up at 5 again. Stupid house ghoul. I tried to trick Ginny to switch rooms with me, but she yelled at me, something about makeup and slammed the door in my face. Just sent Harry's letter Mom decided on putting 20 sticky pictures on it. Sending it the muggle way I suppose!  
  
The Diary of Harry J. Potter  
  
Same day at noon  
  
Ron invited me to the Quidditch world cup. Tricked the Dursley's into letting me go (score!). Better alert Ron. I got a response from Ron. He says Hermione's there already. This could mean war! Better not let Ron see my dairy. :: Note to self: hide dairy in pair of Uncle's stinking pair of socks::  
  
The Diary of Ronald Weasley  
  
Same day noon  
  
Harry said he could come! Just had lunch. Ginny did something to her hair, but Hermione tried some of Ginny's makeup and looked really nice.  
  
The Diary of Harry J. Potter  
  
August 31^st 2001 1:00  
  
Got home from this morning Ireland won! GO IRLAND! Sorry Bulgaria *** The "dark mar" appeared last night. Ron told me a little bit about it but I looked it up. I "burrowed" one of Hermione's books. This is what it said:  
  
The Dark Mark:  
  
Created by Lord Voldermort in 1952. This was created to alert Death Eaters of meetings, dark activities, and most importantly death/killings. The most famous story is of Lily, and James Potter killing where the Dark Mark was seen hovering above.  
  
The Diary of Ronald Weasley  
  
Aug. 31^st 2001  
  
Got back, Ireland won! Here is my picture:  
  
*GO IRELAND  
  
KRUM RULES*  
  
Played Quidditch with Harry. Course' he won, but watch out Harry because next year I'll be beater.  
  
The Diary of Harry J. Potter  
  
September 1^st 2001 7:00a.m.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express. Pretty boring if you ask me. I tried to draw a picture of my broom but I didn't work.  
  
The Diary of Ronald Weasley  
  
Sept. 1^st 2001 6:00 p.m.  
  
Got back from dinner, guess what! We are having a tournament against two other schools. Here is my plan to get into the tournament. DON'T tell Harry!  
  
- Aging potion  
  
- Older student  
  
- steal Invisablity Cloak  
  
* Fred and George?  
  
Well better go now because Harry's coming to seat down.  
  
What do you think? Please sumbit your reviews! The next Diary entries will be coming soon!  
  
-Wizardgurl16 


	2. Look inside the pages

The continued Diary entries of Harry J. Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Sept. 3rd 2001 7:00 AM  
  
Woke up to another dream and I should not tell anyone. But I guess I could tell me diary. The dream was that Ron kept on stealing Hermione from me. But I have a feeling that Hermione likes Ron also. This could mean bad things, and I don't want our friendship to end.  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Sept. 3rd 4:00 PM  
  
Time to relax from school, rough if you ask me. We have this crazy little git of a dark arts teacher! Mad eye we call him because his eye is glass that just spins like crazy. Today has been a great day! Time to "study" with Hermione in the library!  
  
-Ron  
  
Sept 3rd 4:02 PM  
  
Just talked to Ron bad news he's studying with Hermione, that's not good at all! What could they be studying? More information later I'm going to be following them!  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Sept 3rd 6:00 PM  
  
Want to hear something REALLY wired? Hermione and me found Harry lurking behind the "Magical Beasts of Wonders" section in the library this afternoon, when we ask him what he was doing he ran off. Odd ball isn't he? He won't talk to me at all! I tried owling him but he sent it back with no response.  
  
-Ron  
  
Sept 4th 12:00 AM I'm not talking to Ron for a whole two days, you know why? Because he was studying with Hermione and I wasn't, so I've decided to hang out with Ginny. At least she is sane!  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Sept 4th Noon  
  
Dear Diary, For some STRANGE reason Harry Potter is hanging around me and not Ron. HELP!  
  
Sept 4th 9:00 PM I think that Ginny likes me, this could work out! Until later!  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I haven't added chapters to this story in a really long time and I thought that I could get really creative with it. This is such a cute chapter isn't it? I want to thank everyone for leaving such kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the shortness of it but I have tons of things to do and I'll be writing more chapters to the both of my stories! This is getting really fun to write and I'm adding new characters and all! Please be kind and read and relax then review, well that sums up the diary! Thanks for taking time to read!  
  
~Wizardgurl1650~ 


	3. Shall we Contuine to LOOK?

The continued diaries of Harry J. Potter, and Ronald Weasley  
  
Sept. 5th 2001 8:00 AM  
  
So I made up with Ron today, Hermione still not talking much, every time I tell her something, she just looks around and becomes interested by the window, or starts talking to Ginny. I was talking to Ginny, and I told her that I won't be hanging with her, she just smiled and walked away. I'm starting to really like her, oh well! -Harry Potter  
  
Sept. 5th 2002 NOON  
  
So we had our 5th day of classes, and I got to ride on a school broomstick for a little bit. It was so much fun; I'm going to head off to The Great Hall soon. I made up with Harry, although Hermione told me that she doesn't want to talk to Harry. She won't give me the reason why, but I think it has to do something with how he acted when we were "studying" in the library together the other day. I now hate Mad Eye, he showed us this thing with spiders and it was really creepy, I can't deal with it! Well maybe I'll just not go down to dinner, I think those spiders lost me my appetite.  
  
-Ron  
  
Sept. 5th 2002 9:00 PM  
  
I got an owl from Black; I'm glad I have not talked to him for a whole three months. Nothing new with him, besides that Buckbeak has come down with a cold, so he has to stay "where he is", until she recovers. He told me that he'll meet me soon, I don't know what he means but I'll find out soon enough.  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Sept 5th MIDNIGHT  
  
Dear Diary, I've been trying to write to you all day. I just found out this morning that Harry is not going to be hunting me down, trying to hang out with me. He made up with Ron, but not Hermione yet. She came crying to me about that she likes Ron and that Harry is just getting in the way. Well maybe I should close this for tonight, its very late and I have to get up extra early. -Ginny  
  
Sept. 6th Early Morning  
  
First Quidditch Game, and Wood spent about an hour talking about stuff, I'm really nervous, I think I saw a grim too. You knew like Tre-what's her name was talking about!?, well I better head down, I already clean up my Nimbus 2000 for the match. It's against Hufflepuff.  
  
Sept. 6th Late Afternoon  
  
WE LOST! A dementor got me all crazed and I lost, my broomstick is now broken and it's my entire fault!  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Author Notes:  
  
bI have not updated this story in two months, and I decided that I better. SO HERE IT IS {bows}, please NO FLAMES, I hope you enjoy this. It was really fun, and most amusing to write. There are so many "characters" writing in their own journal entries that its amazing to see how this turns out. I'm changing the plot a tad bit, so that it gets a little "amusing" to read. I hope you all enjoy it! Once again thank you to Relena S, Gandalf the Gray, herwhiny, Hmm, anaymous, for your kind thoughtful reviews. Thanks for all the support. It seems like my creativity has taken a turn for the better, This again is short because I've started my other story "The Vampire Blade", and I'll be updating then I have to rest for a bit, I need to plan out my 2nd chapter to TVB, and then I'll have three weeks to update DMSFF (Draco Malfoy Song Fan Fiction). * Which I can add some cool songs to *, also ESP (Eye Soul Power) which I need to update, my other author is very busy at the moment. Then there is S (Serendipity), which I need to re- write my author notes and I'm sad to announce I'll be taking a short break from updating chapters/ writing them because I'm going to be focusing on TVB, until I get far enough my characters are talking to me, and the plot is focused, I'll be able to update then. TWP (The Weasley Parchment), I have my 2nd chapter I do believe but I'm not clear on it, so I'll try to update. Any ways Happy Holidays and enjoy this chapter! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!/b 


	4. The lost pages

The continued Diary entries of Harry J. Potter and Ronald Weasley

Almost a month later.. October 1, Dear Diary, I would like to say that I lost my diary, I know I am horrible I just felt that I had too much guy drama going on in my life at the moment. Please take a moment to listen,to my problems. I have not been feeling like this year is going to go good at all, for the first major reason is that Sirius seems to be heading furthur north, and in that case that means he is nearer towards Hogwarts. I keep sending him daily owl's about the reasons why he should not come to Hogwarts, that everything is under control, that if he get's caught it is my head on the plate. Wouldn't the Ministry of Magic love that? Two for the price of one? But he keeps telling me to stop sending too many owls that, that in itself is drawing enough attention.  
So he also told me, that now that Buckbeak is feeling better, he has to keep moving before he is noticed for too long. I got mad during one particular owl, and stashed my diary away because I did not want to revel my true feelings. But I suppose I can not keep bottled up inside forever. But I guess, I just had to tell you something near and dear to my heart. I am starting to think that Mad-Eye Moody really does like me, or have my best intentions at heart. One afternoon, Draco Malfoy was making fun of me, the usual. I would have just given him a scar if it wasn't for the rule of no-magic in the corridors. Well guess who stepped up to the plate and turned his magic against Draco? That's right, he turned him into a bouncing, white ferret! He would have just been a great household pet if Mad-Eye Moody did not get caught, oh snap. I am waiting to hear about Quidditch Practice, and I know I'm going to have broomstick cramps from not praciting in quite some time. I'm back to not being mad at Ron, and Hermione too if you wanted to know.  
-Harry Potter

Dearest Diary,  
I wrote a very long owl to mother today, I suppose she forgot to order me a new subscription to Teen Witch's Today, and it's not like my allowance can pay for a whole year. Somehow she always brings up the fact that she must dash off to buy some more Floo Powder. When I ask her about why she needs more powder, she says that travel doesn't come cheap you know. I have a feeling that she often going to the Ministry of Magic to check up on Percy. So during the past few months, Harry Potter dropped me like a leaf. After Hermione said she was sorry, which is a first for her, he just decided to not hang out with me anymore. How rude! I'm getting all A's in all my classes, even Potions, I think just thinking so much about how Harry Potter doesn't talk to me anymore got me thinking that if I show more effort in my grades, he will know who to come to to get tutor help. Well, mustn't delay now, I have Herbology in about five minute.  
-Ginny

Diary,  
I have been in the library again all day, I guess I'm not very skilled at memorizing the names for the different curses that we learned in Moody's class a month ago. Because he is giving a test today, on the dates they were created, as if we need to know that when we are older!  
-Ron

Dear Diary,  
Supper is done, it was cottage pie. Again. I went down to the kitchens when Ron was heading up stairs, I needed a breather from Hermione's ranting about house elf rights, a person's brain can only take so much information. I spent a good hours with Dobby before he hurried off to make me some honey baked ham. I walked over to another house elf called Leeroy, he is a really great listener, he hung on my every word. For some reason I think that has something to do with the fact that I am the boy who lived, but than again it was still nice to talk to him. So, I asked him why the house elfs produced another dish of cottage pie tonight and he said that a house elf got loose from Hogwarts the other night and went back to his old Master, Sir Drake, who required only the finest tastes in beef products and he required him to make only cottage pie for him, and for the day after that and the day after that more cottage pie. But Sir Drake fall asleep before he could say when to stop or even when to create these dishes, so the house elf went back to Hogwarts and created tons of cottage pie meals, so what were the other house elfs to do? Instead of creating seperate meals for the evening's dinner, the other house elves, told him that they would serve his meals, to the happiness of that house elf, but they had already served cottage pie the day before. The house elf, in exchange for what he thought was a correct act, has already left Hogwarts tonight, and many think that it is wrong and they are running off to Dombuldore's headquaters as we speak.  
Dobby has returned with the ham.  
-Harry Potter

Dearest Diary,  
Harry Potter just went off to sleep, I corned him as he swung open the Fat Lady's door and I asked him what the big deal was. He looked at me confused, I told him I had a right to know why he decided not to hang out with me anymore. He said he did not know what I was talking about, as if. He's not a girl, it's not like he has feelings. Okay, that was harsh I have to admit, but at least he agreed to meet with me later tonight to deal with the situation at end. Well, I have to send another letter off to Witch Weekly's Editoral about the lack of information about up-and-coming singer/songerwriting witch Selena Witherwands. Ack, Ron just entered the common room, what is he holding?  
Is that a diary, oh I so have to go now and tell all my friends.  
-Ginny

Diary,  
Ginny is making fun of me now, because I carry my diary around, well I found it much easier to access it. I told her it was not a diary but a male pad of paper. She does not beleive me some how, alright I have to make a quick stop off to the owlery before it gets to late so expect to hear from me soon.  
-Ron

Dear Diary,  
Ginny and I talked. We actually spoke words to each other, I can't help admiting that I like her, but I guess what we talked about was just spending more time together. No, we are not together nor do I think I will ever have the courage to ask her about her feelings about me, but it is still a good start. You see, we are going to spend more time together, or well at least more than just saying "Hullo" to each other in the hallways. When I asked her the reason behind this she said something about just only talking to her when Ron and Hermione are mad at me, or vice versa. I told her that I could not help thinking that I don't have much in common with her. But whatever, girls. Oh NO!  
-Harry Potter

Dearest Diary,  
Oh yeah, I rock, girls rock in general. I told Harry that I wanted to just hang with him, not having many friends myself, not since that whole first year thing, you see, it's just that I could not help the fact that his eyes are so dreamy, so I told him I think we just have to...OH NO!!!

Diary,  
I came back from the owlery, and the only two people left in the common room when I got back was Harry and Ginny. What do I think about this? I think they are creating something behind my back, to make fun of my poor grades, or something, whatever shall I do? Should I steal their diaries when nobody is looking and everyone is asleep tonight?  
-Ron

:: Author's Notes: Wow, life went by so fast, but here it is chapter four of The Diary of Harry J. Potter. Life just turned up so busy due to reasons beyond my control, but now as I look back there is still life, and I should just ride it. So here you go, I want to say sorry about the horrible long tedious delay, but it was worth it wasn't it? I have decided not to update some of my stories and not to write any more chapters, it was fun while it lasted. HOWEVER, I will update my other Harry Potter stories, especially during the summer!! I left the story on a cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE no flames this is a G rated story and I expect you to note that I will follow the G guidelines as I hope you do, in commenting. Comments are more than welcomed as well as suggestions.  
This chapter is dedicate to all my fans! So, goodnight and enjoy reading! bows :: 


End file.
